Talk:Bluestar
Concerns well i think they should edit on the book apperances because she is in Bluestars Prophecy some one should fix it because i dont know haw and dont frget she appears in nightwhispers and sighn of the moon too (i think) Current *None of her ceremonies are listed. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 13:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Old *Preferably more detail for her StarClan appearances *Eclipse and Long Shadows could use some expansion, especially Eclipse Expanded Eclipse, but she only appeared once in Long Shadows. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 23:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm could be expanded. Might expand both of them a bit more soon. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Her description needs some serious citing help. Clean up? I know it's probably an idiotic question... but clean up? Isn't that a bit vague? I'd be more than happy to help, if I knew what specifically I was cleaning up. Jmiles Back, and better than ever! 05:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it probably means just to work on the history of the article, but I really don't know. I'm going to remove it, since it's not doing any good up there. 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Deputy image. Is it my PC or is her deputy image a little purple?Mossstar101 12:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is, but I think it's just supposed to be blue, since that is the color of her fur. --Icefeather 22:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Bluestar was mate to Oakheart and had three kits. Stonefur Mistystar and Mosskit. Is Mosskit a male or female? And how did he/she die?? Mapleleaf.She died In Bluestar's Prophecy.It happened when Bluestar Bluefur was giving Stonefur Stonekit,Mistystar Mistykit.and Mosskit to Oakheart.She had to give them up because she couldn't let Thistleclaw become the deputy of Sunstar.Because after he died 'Thistlestar' would probably kill the whole clan by leading them into unnesscary bloodshed.So Bluestar Bluefur faked that her kits got stolen by a fox and later became deputy and eventually became leader and chose Redtail to become deputy after Thistleclaw and a few others died in 'so many familiar faces gone'.Oh'and P.S. Mosskit is a girl I'm 99.9% sure.Silverstar Leader of Tigerclan. Um...coloring? On her kit pixel its blue-gray, app. blue-gray, warrior is blue, deputy is pinkish, and leader is blue-gray. Someone should fix warrior and deputy.... Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 03:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait...Charart graded her gold???? ''Her charart is slightly messed up, like I said. Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 03:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Her warrior image was nominated for tweak week. Her deputy is looks fine, even if it doesn't match. And they get a gold charat grade if they have all their chararts, not the quality or consistency of them. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 03:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed none of her other sprites have a sliver-tipped tail, or the gash on her shoulder. Should that be added? CinderLion 15:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC)CinderLion She couldve gotten the scar after she became leader, which seems most likely, and the silver-tipped tail is from age. ''Oblivion '' Fly my pretties, fly... 16:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone noticed that the warrior pic is darker than the others? Skyflight 16:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Tail? I know it says in Bluestar's prophecy that she has a long sleek tail, but I don't think that should be there because that was when she was a kit, and it's pretty obvious she meant sleek for a kit because she was older and young kits have fluffy fur. In comparison, but she still has long fur. 20:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, someone removed the sources on her eye colour, thick fur (I found sources for these, those, so I put them back) and completely took off the silver-tipped tail. Gee. 20:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I was going to put this trivia up but wanted to know what people thought of it: In Into the Wild, Graystripe mentions Bluestar only mentors deputy's kits, but how could he know this unless Bluestar had another deputy or Redtail had other kits? Let me know what you think! [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]God of Ghosts and spirits ... 17:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but I don't think it's needed. If it's in the article already, I don't think we need to put it in the trivia. 18:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]God of Ghosts and spirits ... 18:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) If that was after Firepaw became her apprentice, I just think he meant he was lucky to be her apprentice. 04:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, both of you are just a tad off. Graypaw ''really said Firepaw was lucky to be her apprentice because leaders usually only mentored the kits of deputies, not that Bluestar did.Emberstarfireclan 15:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Im new but i think if she gives up her kits to BECOME depute that should be put in trivia. Well, it's states it throughout BP. So We don't need to. And sign with 4~ Seafang 19:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Quote? What's with the quote at the beginning? It looks good, but is it supposed to be there? Aspenheart 15:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is, it has been decided on a discussion in Project Characters (obviously). 16:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Someone's a little grouchy, Frostheart. :P Yes Aspenheart, I'm glad you like it. :) 18:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Frostheart, I was just wondering. If I was adding one to a page, what quote should I put there? Any one I think is important? Or is there a special one I should put there? Aspenheart 22:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Add the quote that shows their personality the most to the article. Or, if you find a better one, please add it. :) 21:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup. And use the template . 21:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Do i have to point out again that thick fur is not the same as long fur? It never actually said she had long fur, just thick...Emberstarfireclan 12:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Charat dead/alive It says on her charat box that she was alive in Starlight, and dead in Twilight. She died in The Darkest Hour, right? Needs to be fixed. - 19:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The deadbooks are not about which book they died in, nor is it about seeing a dead body. It is about seeing them postdeath (StarClan, Dark Forest, ect). So the charcat is fine. 22:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, its fixed whatever =D - 00:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) In Bluestar's prophect it keeps saying she has short legs I see that now! I'll add it in - 21:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) She had short legs when she was an apprentice, meaning her legs were shorter than the other apprentices - who were also older than her. Moonflower said they'd grow, and, judging by the fact that it isn't mentioned after she's made a warrior, they did. So no, I'd say don't add it in. 21:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she died in A Dangerous Path. Brightheart mentioned her before daisy's first kit's warrior ceremony in Outcast. SotM Do we really need a section for Sign of the Moon? Cause if she's not mentioned, then she's not mentioned and that's that. You don't see a section for Twilight on Cloudstar's page, do you? 23:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) We don't need one. Go ahead and delete it. 23:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Former mate? I have a question: Did Bluestar and Oakheart become mates again in StarClan or did they remain former mates? Romance Girl 06:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Addition to trivia? I'm reading Bluestar's Prophecy and on page 276 it say's this; "Snowfur!" Sunfall's mew snapped Bluefur from her thoughts. "You'll patrol the RiverClan border with Thrushpelt, Tawnyspots, Sparrowpelt, and Windflight." Should someone put that she was mistakenly called Snowfur into her trivia? Seafang 18:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Done. Good eye, Seafang! =) 19:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what if Sunfall calling Snowfur is what alerted Bluefur? Stormcast180 Oakheart Ok, here I am again talking about mates and stuff. But I've noticed twice, both in Bluestar's Prophecy and Forest of Secrets that she mentioned that she and Oakheart were no longer mates. "She looked at her former mate" and "We were not mates for long" lead me to believe that they should be listed as former mates. I feel they may be friends in StarClan, but they did not remain mates throughout their lives and cats cannot "mate" in StarClan. Also, if you still wanted to call them mates afterwards, after a cat dies they are listed as former mates, such as Mudfur and Brightsky. Thanks for reading this. 03:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) This is kind of unrelated, but Mudfur and Brightsky should not be listed as former mates, nor should any other cats whose mates have died. Just because they're dead doesn't mean they stop loving each other. 03:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I kind of feel the same way about that, I just brought up that point because we do that. I believe that Mudfur loved her even when he became a medicine cat 03:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) However, Bluestar and Oakheart should be listed as former :P I'm gonna go change Mudfur's article and anyone else I can find. 03:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Elder? Wouldn't she be an elder?(Before she died) PurpleCupcake06 22:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) She was never listed as an elder and is therefore not an elder. She was the leader all the way to the end. 22:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC)